Your fears are mine too
by Tessa.Love is Dangerous
Summary: I smile wickedly, looking at the next name on the clipboard. Tris... I can't wait to see what breaks this little Stiff. A bunch of one shots in Four's POV all in Divergent
1. Four's meet with Tris

Lauren and I push our way through the crowd with difficulty.

"You there yet?" Max asks from the ear bud from the headset. I stop in the middle of the mass of people and Lauren looks back at me in shock.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING FOUR?!"_ She shouts over the laughter and rumble over four hundred people talking at the same time. I hold up a hand and point to the headset. She nods. I motion to people slowly smothering me and she nods again. She turns towards the sea of people and shouts, _"MOVE IT OR LOSE IT PEOPLE! IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE NEW KIDS, MOVE YOUR LAZY BUTTS AND LET FOUR AND I GET THE NET READY SO YOU CAN SEE YOUR PRECIOUS JUMPERS!"_

She meets my eyes and I nod thanks. She gives me a rueful smile and grabs the net to set up.

I turn my back to her and press the talk button. "We are a go Max. We're just starting to set up the net."

The response is immediate. "Alright, good job Four. I'll start talking to them. How long do you think it will take you two?"

I bite my lip and look over to Lauren.

_How long? _I mouth.

"Five minutes!" Lauren shouts. I nod and say, "Five minutes."

"Alright. I'll start talking and tell you when the first jumper is ready."

"Thanks Max." I unhook my ear bud when I hear crackles.

I run over to Lauren and we start to set up the net. I hook the sides up and she tightens the brackets to make sure they'll hold.

"Four, can you jump on it?" Lauren asks. I stare at her and then suddenly we're both laughing, jumping on the net at the same time.

Lauren's watch beeps and we get off the net as quickly as possible. I stick the ear bud back in and fix my hair back to it's waves.

"Four?" Max's voice sounds stressed.

"Yeah Max?" I look up at Lauren and she gives me a thumbs up.

"We're ready, are you?"

"Of course I'm ready!" Max shouts.

Suddenly he takes a deep breath. "She's just jumped."

"What? Max…"

Our connection crackles and I wince, pulling the ear bud out.

"Four!" Lauren shouts, pointing at a flash of gray. I run over to the side of the net and stand parallel from her. We lock eyes, then hear the wind whistle from the incoming jumper.

Lauren and I back away from the net and a flash of gray later, the net bounces from the body. The person wheezes and laughs half hysterically, half relieved and covers their face with their hands, shaking hard.

Lauren and I reach down into the divot, trying to grab the person, reaching our arms out wide. The girl grabs my arms and I haul her out of the net. She stumbles and I catch her on the arms. She looks up at me and I stop, gazing down at the Stiff. She's beautiful for a Stiff, with rosy full lips, blonde eyelashes that tickle her eyebrows and high cheekbones, blue-gray eyes that peek out from behind her long eyelashes.

I grip her arms, then release her the moment after she stands upright for good.

"Thank you." She says.

"Can't believe it." Lauren says in a disbelieving voice. The girl looks up and behind my shoulder. Lauren walks up to my shoulder and looks down at the Stiff, smirking at her. "A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of."

"There's a reason why she left them, Lauren." The dim lights glare brightly off of Lauren's eyebrow rings, sending silver streaks into her dark hair. The Stiff look at me closely, looking between the two of us. I turn back to look at her.

"What's your name?"

"Um…" She looks nervous, as if thinking something through.

"Think about it," I say, the corner of my lips curling upward. "You don't get to pick again."

Her eyes darken, and she nods, her blonde hair bouncing.

"Tris." She says firmly, staring straight at me.

"Tris," Lauren repeats, grinning slightly. She looks at me and nods. "Make the announcement, Four."

I look over my shoulder and shout, yanking her hand up, "First jumper-Tris!"

The crowd that Lauren and I had shoved our way through materializes again, cheering and pumping their fists in the air. Tris looks at them, shocked, and I hide a grin. Another girl drops into the net, which Lauren goes to help immediately. Her screams had followed her down and the crowd laughed. But the laughter was soon replaced with more cheering.

I look back down at Tris, who has her jaw set firmly, staring at the crowd.

A faint smile touches my lips as I place a hand on her back and whisper, "Welcome to Dauntless."

* * *

A/N: a new story, hope you all like it. Please review, I have about five chapters written already. If I don't get at least five reviews for each chapter, I will not update. So please review!


	2. Lunch with Tris and Christina

Lauren and I walk down the hallway, it's dark shadows filled with the patter of all the initiates we have this year. I look over at Lauren and she turns, smiling lightly at me as we stop at the two tunnels that we will divide again.

Lauren and I turn back to face the crowd and they stop. My eyes scan the crowd and fall on the Stiff-Tris- and smirk lightly as I see her slam into an Erudite boy, rubbing her nose.

I look back over at Lauren and she nods.

She clears her throat before speaking, "This is where we divide. The Dauntless-born initiates are with me. I assume _you _don't need a tour of the place."

She smiles and beckons towards the Dauntless-born initiates. They break away from the group and I watch them disappear into the shadows after Lauren. I look back at the crowd standing before me, sighing at the mix-up. I have nine people left, one Abnegation transfer and about four Erudite transfers and four Candor transfers.

Great…

"Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor." My eyes scan the group, "My name is Four."

A Candor girl speaks up, "Four? Like the number?"

My eyes lock on her as I almost growl out, "Yes. Is there a problem?"

I very much dislike Candors, so this type of behavior from her doesn't surprise me.

"No."

"Good. We're about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-"

The Candor girl snickers. "The Pit? Clever name."

That does it. I stalk up to her and lean my face close to hers. I narrow my eyes and stare at her for a second.

"What's your name?" I ask quietly, deadly.

"Christina." She squeaks, her eyes wide and fearful.

"Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction." I hiss, my temper flaring. "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep you mouth shut. Got that?"

She nods.

I nod slowly, backing away from her, and at the last second turn on my heel and start towards the shadow at the end of the tunnel. The group follows me in silence. I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh quietly.

I stalk up to the set of double doors leading to the Pit and shove open the heavy doors.

The group follows me in shock and I hear Christina whisper, "Oh. I get it."

_Good. _I think, just standing there for the initiates to get their bearings. A group of children waves to me and I salute them, watching the crowd. They remind me of shadows themselves, all dressed in black, chattering, shouting, expressing greatly. A group of children run through a narrow path past us and I smirk, watching them chase each other.

"If you follow me, I'll show you the chasm." I gesture for the group to follow to me and they do silently. I lead them to the right side of the Pit, squinting since its considerably darker here and harder to see.

The iron railing groans at the rush of water hitting it hard. The roaring of the water makes it almost deafening in here, the water slamming hard against the rocks below.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" I shout of the roaring waves. The group strains to hear me, leaning forward, looking at me closely.

"A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned."

The group nods in various states of enthusiasm, and I nod, leading them away from the chasm.

I lead them across the Pit towards the gaping hole in the wall where the dining hall is. I can hear the chatter of people and clatter of silverware long before the light from the room comes into view.

When the group walks in, the Dauntless stand, applauding wildly, stomping their feet, shouting. The group looks around in wonder, and I find myself smiling and clapping along with the group.

I sit down at the table with the Candor girl-Christina-and the Stiff-Tris-sitting between the two girls. I grab a hamburger and stifle a laugh when I see Tris pinch a hamburger between her fingers, her brow furrowed, not sure what to make of it.

I nudge her with my elbow, taking pity in her.

"It's beef. Put this on it." I pass her a bowl with ketchup in it.

"You've never had a hamburger before?" Christina asks, her eyes wide.

"No." Tris says, arching an eyebrow, "Is that what's it called?"

"Stiffs eat plain food." I say, nodding at Christina.

"Why?" Christina asks, leaning in front of me to look at Tris. I sigh, setting down my hamburger.

Seriously?

Tris shrugs, "Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary."

Christina smirks. "Now wonder you left."

"Yeah," Tris says sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "It was just because of the food."

I feel the corner of my mouth twitch.

The doors to the dining hall open and a hush falls over everyone. I stiffen slightly, knowing exactly who's come to bless our presence with.

Eric…

The hall is so quiet that you can hear every footstep he takes, the lights casting an evil glint off of all the piercings he has on his face, his eyes cold and set.

"Who's that?" Christina hisses, grabbing my arm without thinking, staring fearfully at Eric.

I gently pry her hard grip off of my arm. "His name is Eric. He's a Dauntless leader."

"Seriously? But he's so young."

I giver her a grave look. "Age doesn't matter here."

She opens up her mouth to say something, then shuts it, her face turning pale. I look up to see Eric's eyes straight at our table and he starts to walk over our table. I go as stiff as a board when he drop in a seat next to me, saying nothing.

Silence settles over the table, until Eric snaps impatiently, "Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" He nods over at Tris and Christina who are staring at him openly, mouths slightly agape.

"This is Tris and Christina."

"Ooh, a Stiff." Eric says, leaning in front of me on the table. I hold back a snarl and watch him as he smirks at Tris, whose face is paper white. She winces when he smiles and he chuckles. "We'll see how long you last."

Her eyes flash and she opens mouth to say something, but a look from me makes her hold them back.

Eric taps his fingers against the table, looking up at me. "What have you been doing lately, Four?"

I lift a shoulder, trying to maintain an indifferent look. "Nothing, really."

Tris's eyes flick between the two of us, looking at my tense-as-a-wire form and Eric's furious form, calmly covered but I know he's fuming.

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up." My eyes flicker over to Tris and Christina who are staring at their food, subtly listening.

I look back at Eric, asking him silently, _Are you really talking about this here? In front of these two?_

I stare at him for a few more seconds before saying, "Tell him that I am satisfied with the position I currently hold."

"So he wants to give you a job."

_You want an award for getting that?_

"So it would seem."

"And you aren't interested."

Noooo…

"I haven't been interested for two years."

"Well, let's hope he gets the point, then."

He claps me on the shoulder, a little too hard, every hit feeling like a knife he wished was in his hand running through the skin of my shoulder, cutting to the bone, shattering it to a million pieces.

Tris slouches immediately after he leaves and I look at her out of the corner of my eye, staring at my uneaten hamburger, my appetite suddenly gone.

"Are you two…friends?"

"We were in the same initiate class. He transferred from Erudite." I say cautiously.

Great…another questioner huh? I can see why she left. She probably drove her family insane.

"Were you a transfer too?"

That's it, I snap, my patience gone.

"I thought I would only have trouble with the candor asking too many question." I say coldly, glaring at her, irritated. " Now I've got Stiffs, too?"

"Now I've got Stiffs, too?"

"It must be because you're so approachable," Tris says flatly. My eyes fume angrily into her own irritated eyes. Our eyes meet and we glare at each other. "You know. Like a bed of nails."

We stare at each other, neither looking away. Her cheeks burn crimson, and I still stare at her, furious.

"Careful, Tris."


	3. Gun training

"The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight." I say, standing in front of the Stiff, sorry, _Tris_, and shove a gun in her hand, walking past her towards the next lucky learner.

"Thankfully, if you are here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that."

The group droops like a wilting flower from lack of sleep and I raise my voice, my patience running thin. "Initiation…" I am rewarded with jumps from the crowd, starting to listen to me.

"…is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time."

Tris looks down at her gun, her face ashen. Peter smirks, swinging the gun lazily in his hands.

"We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear. Therefore each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second, primarily emotional; the third, primarily mental."

"But what…" Peter yawns, smirking at me. "What does firing a gun have to do with bravery?"

I growl, my patience gone, flipping the gun in my hand, pressing the barrel of the gun at Peter's forehead, and click a bullet into place. Peter freezes with his lips parted, the yawn dead in his mouth.

"Wake. Up." I snap, my eyes furious, a snarl twisting my mouth. "You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it."

I lower the gun, and Peter's green eyes harden, his cheeks red.

"And to answer your question…you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you're prepared to defend yourself." I stop walking at the end of the row and turn on my heel, glancing meaningfully at Peter and Tris.

"This is also information you may need later in stage one. So, watch me."

I face the wall with the target, my feet apart, holding the gun in both hands and fire. Half the group blanches away from the sound and half flinches. I sigh inwardly.

What a bunch of losers…

I step back and lean against the wall, watching the initiates try to hit the target. I watch the Stiff try to hit it, and she cringes away from the gun, slamming back against the wall. Her face hardens and she walks forward to the line and shoots again.

And again…

And again…

I sigh, detaching myself from the wall and walk down the row of initiates. Peter and Molly hit the target on the edge every time and I stand at their shoulders.

"Tilt the gun a little to the left." I say, sounding almost bored. Molly looks over her shoulder in surprise and Peter flushes with anger, staring stonily at the target. Molly looks at me again, with veiled anger and I reach around her shoulder, moving the gun, and gently press on her fingers. Molly jolts back from the gun and gasps with surprise.

Bull's eye…

I nod and walk away from her, moving down the line.

I am helping Christina load her gun when I hear the Erudite boy-Will- say to Tris, "Statistically speaking, you should have hit the target at least _once _by now, even by accident."

I hand Christina the gun, watching her shoot while listening to Tris's reply.

"Is that so." She says without inflection.

"Yeah. I think you're actually defying nature."

I walk away from Christina and lean against the wall, watching Tris and Will, a smirk on my face.

Tris grits her teeth and turns back towards the target. She squeezes the trigger, hard, and her hands jump back but her feet stay in place. A bullet hole appears at the edge of the target and she raises an eyebrow at Will.

"So you see, I'm right. The stats don't lie." He smiles a little.

Tris smiles back. She looks lovely when she smiles. Wait…what am I thinking?

I shake my head and detach myself away from the wall again and move down the line, watching Tris from the corner of my eye all the while. I smile when she finally makes the target and clear my throat. All shooting stops and I smile a little.

"Time for lunch, trainees."


	4. Punching Training

After lunch with_ Eric, _I lead the group of initiates into the training room. They gasp and look around in wonder.

Every year…

Same old, same old…

I walk up to the board where all of their names are written on and turn to look at the group, crossing my arms. The group lines up behind the punching bag and I walk up the middle, making sure everyone can see me.

"As I said this morning, next you will learn how to fight. The purpose of this is to prepare you to act; to prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges-which you will need, if you intend to survive life as a Dauntless."

Peter yawns, a smirk on his face and I glare at him.

"We will go over technique today, and tomorrow you will start to fight each other. So I recommend that you pay attention. Those who don't learn fast will get hurt."

I glare at Tris before starting to explain some different techniques.

"First you will try a Hook." I explain, showing the punch by jabbing the air with my hand, then punch the punching bag.

"A Rabbit Punch." Swipe, punch.

"Uppercut." Swish, slam.

I breathe heavily, wiping a line of sweat off of my brow and nod towards the group.

"Begin."

Peter, Molly, and Drew attack the punching bags right away, the rusting chains groan from their weight. I look over at Tris to see that she's weakly hitting the punching bag. I sigh, shaking my head and start to wander through the crowd of initiates, watching closely and taking mental notes. Once I get over to Tris, I ignore the stirring in my stomach and cross my arms, staring at her, my eyes following her body from head to feet, not lingering anywhere.

I'm not that perverted.

"You don't have much muscle." I sigh, leaning against a metal supporter beam. "Which means you're better off using your knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them."

She nods and moves back to punch the bag but I reach out and press a hand to her stomach. I vaguely notice that the heel of my hand hits her ribcage and my fingertips touch her other side. I feel her heart pounding and ignore her wide-eyed stare towards me.

"Never forget to keep tension here." I say softly.

I pull my hand away and keep walking, my heart pounding and my fingers tingling where I had touched her.


End file.
